


A Picnic

by Lumina_Landercast



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, My First Fanfic, i dont know what im doing, lumitree, new to making fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Landercast/pseuds/Lumina_Landercast
Summary: this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it. its kinda short so sorry.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it. its kinda short so sorry.

A Picnic, Lumity Fanfic

Narrator: the story begins on the front steps of hexside as Luz is about to fly home on owlbert

“Hey Luz!” 

“Hey Amity, how's it going?”

“It’s going fine. Hey I was wondering, do you have anything planned for this afternoon?”

“umm… I don't think so. The Owl House is pretty clean, I already fed hooty today, and King should be fine without me for an afternoon. He’ll probably just curl up under the sun from the window. So yeah i’m free what did you wanna go do?”

(blushes) “well I was wondering if you maybe kinda sorta wanted to go on a picnic with me… maybe” 

“oh my gosh yes! Oh Amity I haven't gone on a picnic in years. This is gonna be so much fun!

Narrator:Luz then proceeds to hug amity who begins to blush like crazy looking almost as if her face had turned into a tomato.

“Well come on then hop on to owlbert and we'll fly to your house so you can get the ingredients for sandwiches and other stuff.”

“Actually I already have everything made at the house so I can just teleport it over when we get there. Besides, my room is kind of a mess right now.”

“Wow Amity I've never seen anything about you be messy or not neat, I didnt think your room would be messy.”

“normally it's not. I've just had a lot on my mind recently.”

“alright then so where are we going?”

“the perfect spot for a picnic. Remember that tree we made when we defeated Grometheus together?”

“oh you're right, that tree would be beautiful to have a picnic under.”

“that's why i picked it. It's also the first place we danced together.”

“what did you say? I didn't catch that last part, the wind makes it kinda hard to hear things up here.”

”oh uhh it was nothing.” Crap i gotta stop saying those types of things out loud when i'm around her

“Look, Amity there is the tree on the cliff.”

Narrator: Luz points at the tree lands right next to it and unscrews owlbert so he can enjoy the picnic with them.

“Wow it's a lot prettier here in the afternoon than at night isn't it amity?”

“Not as pretty as you, i mean uh yeah its great, oh look everything is ready now.”

Narrator: Amity then casts a teleportation spell and the food, blanket, and basket all appear at the base of the tree.

“Wow, that's a nice spread of food you made. Hey what is this stuff?”

Narrator: Luz picks up a pile of what appear to be drawings. Amity seeing that quickly rushes over and snatches them out of her hand and quickly hides them behind her back not noticing that Luz still has one in her hand.

“Amity, do you like me? Cause this is a drawing of me and you...married.”

“Uhh...uhh yes?... Luz I uh... I didn't invite you to this picnic just to enjoy ourselves, I was gonna tell you how i felt. Luz I love you.”

Narrator: Luz looks down at the drawing then back up at Amity and says

“Amity, I'm so sorry...im sorry that i didn't realize you felt that way because i can be pretty dense sometimes. But i just want you to know that-”

Narrator: Luz then jumps at amity to wrap her in a hug but accidentally trips and pushes Amity and herself over and they start to roll and tumble down the hill away from the cliffs edge and when they finally came to a stop Luz was crouched over Amity, Amity's hair had come undone and her hair framed her face in the cutest way Luz brushed some of the hair out Amity's face and whispered “I love you too.” Luz then kissed amity with a fierceness and a passion amity never saw in her before, and amity was happy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. have a great rest of your day knowing that lumity is in all of our hearts.


End file.
